


Surprises for Sherlock

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: After The Lying Detective, Sherlock has just begun to move on from his cocaine addiction, John has gone back to work, but is now living at 221B again. Molly has moved in as well, and she's just arrived home with a surprise or two for Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the Redbeard and baby Sherlock flashbacks have been really motivating me to write something about them. So, here's a short little fic. I hope you all like it!

“Sherlock! I'm home, and I've got a surprise for you!” Molly said as she rushed into 221B trying to find Sherlock. She held a box with holes in the top of it and her expression was absolutely overjoyed.

“I don't need to be the greatest deductive mind in the world to realize that there is a living creature in that box. Air holes in the lid and the way you're carrying it suggest that much. You struggled a bit with the door downstairs, meaning whatever is in the box is slightly heavier than you can hold with one hand. What did you bring me, Molly Hooper?” He deduced and then squinted his eyes at her.

“Maybe you should open it and find out.”

“Fine.” He said, taking the box gently and taking it to the sofa. Molly piled up beside him, eager for him to open the lid of the box. When he lifted it the look on his face confirmed everything Molly thought when she'd gone to the pet store to pick him out. His eyes softened, and she could have sworn that she saw a tear there before he lifted the small, red Irish Setter out of the box and cradled it to his chest.

“Well, do you like him?” She asked.

“He looks just like Redbeard.” He said quietly, stroking the little dog's head as it licked his cheek. “How did you know about him?

“John and I have been spending time together lately, and one night while he was a bit tipsy he told me about your old dog. Then he told me about the connection you have with your friend's dog, Toby, and I just thought having a puppy might be good for you right now. Something to take care of and take your mind off of things.”

“Thank you, Molly.” He said, still softly stroking the puppy and holding it tightly to his chest.

“What will you name him?”

“Copper, I think that would suit him, don't you.”

“Quite unoriginal for you.” Molly joked. “But yes, I think Copper is a good name for him. I've also got him some toys.”

“You'll be a wonderful sidekick, boy. Won't we have fun solving mysteries together?” Sherlock said, sitting the little dog down on the floor and watching as he sniffed around the flat, examining his new home. Molly tossed him a chew toy and cuddled up to Sherlock on the sofa.

“He'll teach you some responsibility so that you'll be prepared for the baby.” Molly said, a mischievous look on her face.

“Molly, I'm quite well equipped to care for Rosie.”

“Not what I mean, Sherlock.”

“Oh my god, how could I have not noticed? We've been having intercourse for at least two months now, uninterrupted. Normally there would be a seven day interim during your period, but that hasn't happened. That combined with mood swings and slight weight gain, along with the glow your skin has been putting off. Molly, you're pregnant.” He said as if she hadn't known the whole time.

“Yes.” She smiled and she hardly had a second to prepare herself for the shower of kisses she received at the news.

“How long have you known?”

“Only since yesterday. I wanted to be sure that I was right before I told you. You're going to be a father, Sherlock. Now, show me your responsible side and help me take care of our family dog.”

“Molly Hooper, you somehow never cease to surprise me. I would have seen this coming if it were anyone but you springing it on me. Why is that?” He asked, pulling her to his side and wrapping both arms around her.

“Because you love me, you idiot.”

“Ah yes, I suppose that could be the reason.” He kissed her just before Copper jumped onto the sofa and curled up on his lap, and he didn't think he could possibly be any happier if he tried. How on Earth did he ever get so lucky?


End file.
